


Waste of Time

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "'He’s too good for me. I should break it off. Once he realizes I’m nothing outside of sex, he’ll leave anyway.'"





	Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be where that explicit rating comes in. For now, have some establishing stuff, ha ha.

“That boy’s in love with you.”

Arthur groaned, looking up to follow Francis’s gaze over to the pool tables, where Alfred was staring at him with a wistful, longing expression on his face. Arthur wrenched his head back to wave at the bartender. He was going to need quite a bit more liquor to get through the night.

“Please don’t remind me of that.”

Francis paused halfway in lifting his glass to raise an eyebrow. “Oh? A virile young man like that actually wants you and you don’t return those desires? Might I step in then? I’m sure I’d be much more appreciative of his attentions.”

Francis did that obnoxious little laugh of his, which made Arthur’s scowl deepen. “Disgusting. I don’t want to think about Alfred fucking you.”

He tossed back a shot of something that burned his throat and waved at the bartender for another. Francis leaned against the bar and swirled his glass of wine. Like any of these nights, Arthur would get completely pissed and Francis would have to quite literally drag him back to his flat. He’d wake up to what was always the worst hangover of his life before he’d have to pull himself together and get to the lab to work on his dissertation.

Honestly, he much preferred the morning after a night of fervent sex with Alfred, but that arrangement was becoming untenable.

“Hmm, you don’t want him, but you won’t let him go? Nothing less from you, _rosbif_.”

“Oh, sod off, frog.”

Francis just chuckled and swirled his glass again. He always did that when he was trying to be the “big brother” doling out advice, and Arthur hated it. He just wanted to get drunk enough to forget the situation he was in until it all came back in the morning.

“Tell me again how this happened?”

Arthur contemplated telling him off and using plenty of colorful language in the process, but he was so depressed about the whole thing that he decided it didn’t even matter anymore. “I’m going to be 30 in a couple years and I’m not any closer to completing my dissertation. He was in a chemistry course that I acted as the TA for. How could I refuse a, as you called him, ‘virile young man’ who wanted me?”

Francis frowned. “I was not aware of that part. You had sex with a student of yours? Did he expect a better grade in exchange?”

“Of course not. He probably knows the subject better than I do, and he’s not even studying chemistry.” Just the thought of that made him even more depressed, and he quickly downed another shot of the burning liquor. “It was about a month into the following term that he propositioned me. I’m practically an old man and he’s such a handsome bloke and a brilliant shag. Of course I was going to let him keep fucking me.”

“And now he’s in love with you.”

Arthur let his head fall forward to bury in his arms. “He’s too good for me. I should break it off. Once he realizes I’m nothing outside of sex, he’ll leave anyway.”

“Hmm.” Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Francis swirling his wine glass again. He wanted to knock it off the bar. “How do you know he’s too good for you?”

That made Arthur’s cheeks warm, making him glad that he’d shoved his face into his arms. “He likes to talk and cuddle after sex. I know quite a bit about him now.”

“Hmm.”

It was a far more cryptic sound than it usually was, and when nothing else was said, it made Arthur’s skin crawl. He lifted his head to stare straight at Francis, who was sipping his wine and staring intently to where he knew Alfred was still lingering. He stared at the bar for several moments before he turned his head to see if Alfred was indeed still there.

Alfred was talking with his friends, but he happened to look up and meet Arthur’s gaze. His eyes lit up and he lifted his hand in a small wave. Arthur jerked his head away and stared at the burning liquor in front of him.

Francis stood up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Arthur stiffened and shot upright as Francis was staring at his phone.

“Where are you going?”

Francis shook his head but then gave him a cryptic smile. “This is one matter that Big Brother cannot help you with. I’ve asked Gilbert to come escort you home in about an hour. That should give you enough time to work things out with your young lover, hmm?”

“Wait, you can’t leave—” He fell off his stool as Francis turned to leave, and he clutched at his head in pain. As he tried to drag himself back to his feet, he stumbled and fell back each time. He really was terrible at holding his alcohol. Just as he was about to ask a nearby patron for help, a strong grip on his elbow stabilized him and he was lifted to his feet.

“You okay, Arthur?”

Arthur’s blood ran cold at the sound of that voice, and he swallowed hard before he looked up into the concerned, but still adoring face of Alfred.


End file.
